


Tenoh Haruka as an F1 Driver [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Formula One, Inspired by Fanfiction, Painting, Portraits, Realistic, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: Realistic portrait2018-10-07 added an alternative version2018-10-29 updated alternative version. See notes





	Tenoh Haruka as an F1 Driver [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for harukalover (HL)  
> I’ve always wanted to paint a realistic portrait, and an emotional scene from HL's fanfic inspired me to give it a try.
> 
> Alternative version: "Haruka" as a Noble (also based on the story).  
> Updated edition: HL's idea to have "Haruka" holding a sword like the one from Takeuchi's artbook. This will become a scene in part 3 (of 3) of her trilogy! :D

 

Alternative version (updated)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
